


caught in action bb

by Jodies6toes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Caught, F/F, Happy, Smut, not too emo though, yeehaw, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodies6toes/pseuds/Jodies6toes
Summary: umm,,, title says it all reallysoft but also not at all??





	caught in action bb

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read like half of it cus im lazy so watch out for bad grammar yeehaw

"soo ummm... I'll see you in a week then?" the doctor mutters out slowly to yaz avoiding as much eye contact as she possibly can with the beautiful woman in front of her, the doctor didn't want yaz to see how sad she actually was in this moment but nothing like that could ever get passed yaz, the brunette lightly grabbed the doctors arm and her breath hitched as she looked up slightly to see the woman in front of her "doctor you know it's only a week, Its just to spend time with my family I promise ill be waiting right here for you when you get back"

" _but I really wanna stick a cactus up your ass_ " the doctor ponders 

the doctor sighs and couldn't help but take a step closer to yaz, their noses just nearly touching, yaz could feel the doctors mCspicy breath on her mouth as she exhaled out, " _oh god I can't be doing this, yaz could never love me, an alien thats lived hundreds of years she needs someone who can live a life with her until the end"_  the doctor thought to herself in a quick moment, the doctor swiftly brings yaz into a tight hug and tells her to enjoy herself, yaz lets go and gives a brief smile to the doctor "yeehaw" yaz whispers just under her breath and walks out the Tardis doors. 

the doctor saw the Tardis doors shut close, she feels tears start to build up in her eyes as she's now fully come to terms with the fact that she could never possibly give yaz everything she needed for a happy life plus " _why would yaz ever like me in return, she's this gorgeous, smart, wonderful... good looking woman who could get anyone she ever wanted plus she's probably no homo"_ the doctor feels as though this could be the perfect time to sob her eyes out but decides " _this is pathetic, I don't cry, not over companions I learnt that a long time ago I've loved and I've lost too much to go down this path again_ " she wipes away the tears that had started to fall as she was thinking about yaz, she livens up a bit and speaks allowed to the Tardis "alright then! where are we going next old friend? maybe we could visit cactifrey  I need to pick something up for myself" 

yaz walked up to her front door excited to see her family, who knows how long it had been since yaz had last seen them, For them though it had only been a day obviously.

she fumbled around for her keys in her jacket pocket picking up multiple things instead, such as her Tescos club card for those sweet ol discounts, a bunch of old crumbled up recipes and an empty packet of monster munch beef crisps. "shit" yaz mutters to herself "I forgot my keys" she knocks on the door hoping that maybe her family would be home already but after a few hefty knocks she decided that they weren't in, she swiftly turns around and looks over the balcony scanning her eyes looking to see if she could see the Tardis. she locks her eyes onto the blue police box and smiles " _thank god, if I make it down fast enough ill be able to catch her before she leaves_ " yaz thinks to herself. the brunnette swiftly makes her way down to the bottom of the building where she does the worm up to the side of the Tardis a gives a quick knock, the door of the Tardis cracks open as soon as yazs knuckled hits the side, she whispers a soft "thank you" to the Tardis and makes her way inside.

The Tardis never fails to amaze her, every time she walks inside the dimly lit orange room, it fills her with so much joy, it instantly reminds her of all the crazy and amazing adventures she'd been on in the last few months, how it had completely changed her life in the most impactful way but most importantly it reminded her of the doctor someone who she had grown to love over the past few months.

"DOCTOR??" yaz calls, she watches as the doctor pops out from under the panel with a custard cream sticking out of her mouth. the blonde smiles brightly as she takes the custard cream out of her mouth and places it to her side "oh yaz, lovely! what are you doing back? the doctor says excitedly, "im pretty sure I left my keys here doctor, just gonna have a quick look for..." yaz starts to trail off as she gets closer to the doctor, "doctor oh my god have you been crying?" yaz asks nervously staring at the doctors tear stained face fearing maybe something bad had happened "oh no no, not me! I don't cry yaz.. don't worry!" the doctor says hoping yaz wouldn't pick up on the lie and would just drop it, "come on doctor you don't have to lie to me whats up?" yaz grabs a hold of the doctors hand, intertwining their fingers sending a zap of energy through the doctors body, a bigger zap than any cactus could ever make her feel. she stays silent though in hopes that yaz would still drop it, "doctor please" yaz whispers softly to the doctor, yaz can see sadness growing larger on the face of the doctor, "come on please let me make you feel better doctor" the doctor feels a strike of pain through her knowing that she would never be able to be with this kind, loving and caring person. she quickly pulls her hand away and dips her head, her blonde hairs caves over her face covering the sad look on her face. "stop it, leave it alone im fine, I told you" she says harshly.

"what? doctor im just trying to help" yaz breathes out

"well you're doing a pretty bad job at it, just as bad as the boob job Ryan got" the doctor says but louder this time

the doctor looks up to see the tears forming in her companions eyes "yaz wait im sorry" 

"its fine doctor ill grab my keys and leave" she said already turning round trying to hide the tears now falling down her face

"no please im sorry yaz" the doctor grabs the brunettes arms and spins her around "please don't go I can't be without you"

"what?" yaz says trying to sniffle away some of the tears  

"you, I can't stand being without you, thats why... I was upset, a week is such a long time to travel alone, I need you yasmin khan I love you but I could never be with you and ur monster munch beef scented leather jacket, I don't want you to think It would be weird between us if I told you" tears now streaming down the doctors face as she starts to sob

yaz moves closer and gently grabs the doctors face in her hands, yaz wipes away the time lords tears with her thumbs "It won't be weird between us" yaz says calmly to the doctor leaning in slightly closer before the doctor starts speaking again

"you don't know that yaz, you're only saying that to be nice you'll soon realise you won't want to be around an alien who's centuries older than you, I can't be with you.. your life compared to mine is so short it goes by in a flash, you deserve someone to grow old with" the doctor musters out 

softly holding onto the doctors face, yaz moves forward and crashes her lips onto the doctors, she can feel the doctor hold still for a moment but as yaz deepens the kiss she felt the doctor relax into it. yaz licks the doctors teeth for a sweet entry as she does so she slurps a bit of lettuce out of the doctors teeth and eats it. yaz moves to the corner of the doctors mouth and slowly makes her way down to the blondes jaw where she then makes it lower to the doctors neck, yaz starts sucking on the side of the doctors neck, like a toilet plunger. she hits that the pulse point on the doctors neck, "ohhh yaz I love you" she moans out then more quietly says "fuck me with a cactus" but yaz doesn't here 

yaz pauses after making out with the doctor for a while, "maybe we should head up to my place, my family aren't home yet and I don't think they'll be back for a little while" she winks at the doctor 

"yeah, okay! sex at yazs!" 

"okay let me grab my keys and we'll head up" 

yaz quickly fumbles with her keys and shoves them into the lock in front of her. the doctor quickly slams the door open and pushes yaz up against the wall where she aggressively starts to make out with yaz again, the doctor really wanted to smoosh booties. yaz being the top she is obviously is spins the doctor around and shoves her up against the now closed front door and goes straight for the doctors pulse point, the doctor moans and pulls the brunette back up to her so they're face to face, the doctor kisses yaz softly of the lips and then takes her hand and pulls her towards yazs room. 

yaz now feeling more feisty like the chicken legend with hot and spicy mayo,, pulls the doctor into her room and shoves her onto the bed, yaz grasps at the hem of the doctors two shirts and pulls them over her head. the doctor didn't have a bra on and honestly that didn't surprise yaz as the only place they went to go get the doctors clothes from was cancer research and she refused to let the doctor buy a crusty musty dusty bra from the charity shop. yaz bends down and starts to kiss around the doctors titty, she starts to lick that erect nip that for some reason was covered in glitter and glue but yaz decided not to ask. 

"stand up" the doctors says in-between breaths 

yaz stands up and the doctor undoes the buttons on her jeans and tugs them down her legs including her pants, she pulls yaz back down so they where face to face. the doctor kisses yaz on the nose and breathes out a shaky breath "I love you yasmin khan"

"I love you too doctor, my beautiful doctor" 

the doctor holds onto yazs face she breathes heavily then whispers "can I fuck you with your cactus" 

"hhmm yes I am so horKNee for you right now ill do anything" yaz whimpers as she starts to feel the time lady fingering her arsehole 

while the doctor was opening up yazs asshole they hadn't realised the sound coming from the front door. dun dun ddduun

the doctor turns around and grabs the cactus of yazs shelf, she turns yaz over and shoves it in raw, just straight spikes thats the way she personally liked it. the brunette yelped at the sudden pain she was feeling in her booty hole, pain but pleasure. "yaz, yaz? are you alright love?" both of the GENTLE lovers heard from outside of yazs door "oh shite thats me mum fuck" before they could move out of there cactus arse penetrating position yazs mum, Najia walks into the room "oh OHH MY GOD YAZ!!!!!!!" najia screams

"oh hi yazs mum" 

"omg god yaz wHAT ARE YOU DoiNG?????????" yazs mum says covering her poor poor poor poor poor eyes 

"omg IM TOTALLY GONNA EXPOSE YOU TO ALL MY MATES" Sonya says walking in filming the two on her phone

"oh hi yazs sister" the doctor says in there still compromising position 

"oh MY GOD YOU TwO GET OUT!" yaz says filled with embarrassment, how was she going to explain this to them. yaz started to sob with a cactus still up her ass. how was she going to come back from this, would her family ever look at her the same, she slips the cactus out of her arseholeyole and falls into the doctors arms, she continues to sob there in her now girlfriends arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed I guess, kinda hope u didn't sicko :) xx


End file.
